Phantom's Heartbreak
by Wishful Christine
Summary: The terrible incident at the opera has come to an end. The theater is rebuilt and Madame Giry has come back to help Erik. Yet an old friend comes to her for help as well. Can the phantoms heart ever be whole again? Erik x Oc (sequel love never dies never happened)
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the Opera: Erik's heartbreak

Madame Giry was glad to return to the theater after it had been restored after the chandelier accident. There had been no rehearsals and no ballet practice. Everyone else tried to forget the horrible phantom incident and treated it like a holiday. Yet she couldn't, she thought everyday how he tried so hard to make Christine love him. She remembered his grand performance in Don Juan Triumphant. His performance was amazing because every word he sang was true. Why wasn't I kinder to him? I feared him but all he needed was companionship.

She entered the main foyer and stood for a moment. The halls still smelled of ash and smoke. The walls were repainted, new molding and murals decorated the ceilings. She walked to the double doors entering the theater and slowly opened one side. She peered in and marveled at the work that had been done. New red velvet seats glowed happily in their rows. The stage itself had been expanded wider to create more performing space. The same crown moldings and murals decorated the dome of the ceiling. The most breathtaking piece was the chandelier. It had enclosed gas lamps made of crystal and the drapery of the different sizes crystals was exquisite. It was completely different from the last. Madame Giry smiled at the thought of a new beginning for the theater. Her thoughts then jumped to Erik. I hope this can be a new beginning for him too.

Madame Giry then proceeded back stage. She found the utilities room that was littered with random construction supplies. She moved a few heavy buckets and found a small vent, it was so big she only had to slide the gating aside and slightly crouch. She entered the crawl space and proceeded down the tunnel. She knew he could be anywhere down here but she had the suspicion he would find her first. She knew each of his traps and skillfully dodged each one. She then took one last passage and entered the door to his home. The lake was so calm it gave the impression the catacombs have been vacant for centuries. But she knows that's not true. She went up the stairs to the small bed chamber. The sunken bed looked undisturbed and all of the phantoms belongings littered the floor. The search party was so thorough they could only come to the conclusion he fled. And he left evidence that he did.

The secret passage through the mirror was smashed. It revealed a tunnel that led outside the opera house through the sewers. Yet he was still here. He has nowhere else to go. She knew silence was his greatest defense. And right now he was silent as the grave. Madame Giry then decided a fools attempt to find him.

"Erick! Are you here?", she shouted loudly.

Then a dark laugh came from behind her. She turned to find him sitting at the piano. "Madame Giry welcome back." She walked over and looked at him. He wore his dark mask since the one found was taken for evidence.

"Erik you're alright."

"I suppose you could say that.", his voice at a whisper as he flips through his music. Madame Giry could see his solemn expression through his mask.

"I did not give your secret away. When I was asked I said you had fled. They're all convinced Erik, I promise."

Erik gave her a sideways glance. "Even Christine and Raul?"

She looked away struck by the evident sadness in his voice. "When I say everyone I mean it. Erik its time you move on."

"Move on to what?" he spat.

"Move on to hope of having a life anew."

He stopped flipping the pages and looked at her with a look of disbelief. "No! Im left with the same life I've always had! We will go on as we did before! Miss Dae never happened. I am once again a ghost Madame. There is no life for the dead!"

The old ballet teacher could feel the ice in his voice. It was a heartbreaking sight. He wasn't the same as he once was... there was no passion in his voice. She opened her mouth not sure what to say. She then decided to go on with the act,"I will send Meg out for groceries. You probably have nothing left to eat. Good day monsieur."

She then left promptly and tried to act as if nothing had ever changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2 It was raining hard outside the train station in Paris. The temperature was freezing and there was a girl clutching her cloak around her body. She shouldered the pack she had with her few belongings inside and was frantically looking for a cab. She ran up to one and asked if it was in service.

"Why of course mademoiselle! Where to?" the driver asked opening the door.

"The Paris Populaire, please." she replied.

As the young girl settled in her seat she felt the carriage lurch forward. The opera house was not far but the ride felt like it was forever. She was so nervous, she didn't even know if Madame Giry still worked there. Especially with the murders that had recently taken place. Her heart beat frantically as she was shivering in her rain drenched cloak. She then felt the horses slow down and come to a stop. The door suddenly opened and she took the mans hand as she stepped out.

"Thankyou so much." She then handed him the money and ran up the stairs out of the rain. It looked closed but the rain was too strong. She tugged on the door and it opened without any trouble. As she stepped in there wasn't many lights on. She walked into the foyer and looked around for anyone who might work there. She found no one in the foyer so she walked into the theater.

She began to enter but then was aware that her cloak was drenched and leaving a trail of puddles behind. She stopped at the door and removed the sodden piece of clothing. As she entered she began looking for anyone who might be there but it was silent. She then started to gaze at the beautiful artwork and sculptures decorating the ceiling and the balcony. Each opera box was was decorated with gold moldings and curtains. She then saw one man walk across the stage carrying bundles of ropes. He looked like a stagehand who had worked there awhile.

"Sir, excuse me sir?", she asked.

"Yes miss?", said the man with a thick Scottish accent.

"I was looking for Madame Giry. Is she here?"

"May i know who's asking?", he looked at the girl skeptically.

"Marissa, tell her I'm here to ask a favor.", she whispered. "Alright then." He left and went to fetch her.

Marissa hated telling feeling like a street rat. The way the man had looked at her felt like she should be ashamed for her dress. Her boots were worn and her dress was tattered at the edges. Her braid was falling out and she probably had an extremely tired complexion at the moment. She sat on the steps to the side of the stage. She was worried Madame Giry wouldn't recognize her. She hadn't seen her since she was a child.

The doors burst open and a small petite woman looked around frantically. She then spotted Marissa and she looked like she would burst into tears. "Marissa? Is that you?",she asked tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I thought you wouldn't recognize me.", she let out a chuckle.

"My dear it's been so long. You've grown so much! You're so beautiful!"

Marissa blushed, "Thank you. Wow it really has been a long time." "Why are you in Paris my dear? I thought you're mother took you to America."

"Well... My mother is dead.", Marissa spoke softly.

... "My dear, what happened?", Madame Giry felt her heart melt with sadness as she saw the young girls solemn expression.

"She was... killed by the hunters."

"How did they know she was... they don't usually kill unless they're sure."

"They were told by someone. I don't know who but we hadn't been in contact with anyone and they found us.", the girl started crying.

"My dear, oh my I'm so sorry. That is horrible. You're welcome here. I'm not sure how to keep you safe but I will do anything I can."

"I just need to stay hidden. I'm sure they know I came back." "You could stay with me and meg-"

"No I mean completely hidden. I barely show my face. You know how dangerous the hunters are." Marissa was breathing shallow from her sobs.

"You are like my own child-"

"But I'm not a child. I'm 18 years old."

"Hardly an adult dear.", she pursed her lips as she scolded the young girl.

"I don't want to cause you too much trouble. Please, no one can know I am here.", she pleaded.

Madame Giry contemplated what she could do. She thought of Erik and how he knew every nook and cranny of this building. He couldn't know she was here, it's impossible to know how he would react. She then thought where best to place her.

"I know... follow me my dear.", she started to walk backstage. Marissa ran up the row to collect her pack and cloak. Madame Giry waited at the curtain and as Marissa caught up she ushered her towards the spiraling stairs heading to the first level where costumes were kept. Then they ascended one more staircase to where props were kept.

"Madame Giry? Isn't this place usually busy?", Marissa asked skeptically.

"Yes the props for every opera is kept here... but.",she then dodged behind some flats and moved some along the wall. "Come back here. These flats are never moved."

Marissa squeezed herself under the flats that leaned against the wall. Then she saw Madame Giry was opening an old door. "Ha I knew this part of the building was kept the same. Come in dear."

As they entered Madame Giry turned on two gas lamps screwed in the wall. The room was a rather large room. It was kept with a ton of old furniture crammed in the corners and an old desk among other things were kept in here. "What is this place?", she asked confused.

"The old stage managers office. A new one is built on east wing of the stage. This is just storage for unneeded things."

"Would there be any reason for anyone to come in here?", she asked worried.

"No it's all the old furniture and the room is too full to store anything else. As you can see the props we won't be using again. The bed from Hannibal is in here so you can sleep on that. And I shall bring you meals if you wish.", she thought of anything else she might need but thought she should be ok.

"Thankyou. It's perfect.", Marissa sat on the bed in the corner of the room.

"Don't feel like you have to stay confined to this room. With no windows you could go mad."

"If I think it's safe Madame",she smiled.

"Just be cautious if you wander the theater. That's all."

"Thankyou for everything. You may have saved my life."

"I'll be here later on to bring you supper. You get settled. Good to see you Marissa."

"Good seeing you too.", she whispered. And then as she watched her leave she felt herself drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3: Phantoms Heartbreak

Marissa woke suddenly when she heard the door open suddenly. She jolted up to see Madame Giry walk in with a tied up napkin. "Oh I woke you child. I'm so sorry. But I've brought you supper."

"It's fine I got just enough sleep. What do you have?", she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Roast beef and potatoes. I snatched you a roll as well.", Madame Giry took the plate carefully out of the napkin and handed it to her.

"Oh my it's smells wonderful! Thank you I'm nearly starved!", she took the plate eagerly.

Madame Giry watched her as she took a bite of the bread. "Marissa," she sat on the bed with her, "tell me how long has it been since... your mothers death."

Marissa froze and looked up slowly, "At least three years now."

"And where did you go? Surely you found somewhere to stay?"

"No I first decided to come back to France. Then I decided to travel Europe for awhile since I knew it wouldn't be good to stay in one place.", she looked down not knowing what else to say.

"Why didn't you come here first? I would've taken you immediately."

"I didn't want to put anyone in harms way.", she answered meekly.

"Tis a wiccans life child."

"Were witches in their eyes. Doesn't matter.", she retorted sadly.

"You don't fight them alone. You need someone to help."

"I just want to disappear Madame Giry.",she teared up feeling ashamed.

Madame Giry looked at the girl with a worried look. She remembered Marissa being so warm and welcoming but now she looked like a shell of the girl she used to be. It was shocking and heartbreaking. It was obvious she has been without a home far too long. Madame Giry placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can stay here as long as you need. You always have a home with me."

Marissa looked up at her with a smile, "Thank you so much."

The ballet teacher stood and stepped towards the door. "I'll come back in the morning. Have a good nights rest my dear."

"Goodnight Madame." After she found she was alone Marissa realized she was wide awake. She had eaten all her beef and was to full to finish her potatoes. There was nothing but furniture piled on walls in the room and she found nothing extremely interesting. She started becoming restless and paced the room. Would anyone be awake? I'll die of boredom and I want to know of my new temporary home. It was 10 o clock and she crept towards the door. I'll be fine. It's just a short walk.

Erik had finished scribbling furiously at his attempted new score. He walked the tunnels taking his normal rounds. He'd been fed up trying to even attempt to create a simple melody, but it was no use if he didn't have... Christine to sing it. It was time to forget that pain but without that angelic voice there was no music to write. How could he have no music? That's all he has.

As he exited a passage he entered a corridor that ran alongside the stage. Erik checked all directions before abandoning the shadows he then slipped through the door to the stage. No reason for anyone to be in here since it was past curfew for any dancers. He looked at the set pieces for the new original opera being performed. It was tasteless to him since he feels it was heavily inspired by Ancient Rome and the many operas already depicting this setting. It defiantly needs work but what could he do. He then walked to the staircase headed to the costumery. In his head he already knew what to expect. Knowing the main theme it was probably as bad as the set but he was still curious.

As he looked around at the handiwork he concluded it wasn't half bad, but the colors were horrendous. If only he could come in contact with the managers and tell them the mistakes being made here, but of course no more notes from the opera ghost since he's supposed to be gone forever. It was a depressing thought but he knew it was best he stay silent. -creak- His senses sharpened as he heard footsteps above. He quickly hid behind a rack of dresses and watched as he sensed someone coming down the spiral staircase. He then saw Madame Giry quickly rush down the stairs.

She was trying to be as quiet as she could as she took the next flight down and rushed back to her room. Why would Madame Giry be out this late? And what business does she have on the top floor? The phantom kept this in his mind as he snuck carefully up the stairs. As he made it to the top he kept to the shadow in case the Madame had a rendezvous that meet her up here. He saw nothing too terribly curious. What on earth was she doing? She should be asleep at this hour. Then a small creak startled him as he darted alongside a shelf making sure he was kept in darkness. Erik was terribly confused when he had no idea where the noise had come from. The roof door remained closed.

Then the creak of a door closing came from the far wall of the loft. Just as the phantoms confusion peaked he saw something extremely curious. A young woman emerged from behind the flats, she must assume she's alone because she peeked out and then stepped out in the room. He finally got a good look at her, and the young woman looked as though she hadn't seen daylight in months, her deep cherry red curls made her look even paler. Her hazel eyes were piercing and solemn. She wore a simple black dress tattered at the bottom that touched the floor. She was beautiful but her conditions made her look tired and worn.

Why was this girl here? Did Madame Giry know prior? This was unacceptable, but he didn't want to confront her. He stayed hidden and watched her as she looked down the spiral stairs and slowly made her descent. Yet first he was curious to see her hiding place. He moved quickly to the flats on the far end of the room. He started to remember if this part of the building was demolished or not. But as he dodged behind the flats he found the door to the stage managers office. 'Ah so this is still here.' A perfect hiding place indeed. But why? Erik was so confused as to who this girl was. He found only a few belongings on the bed; he recognized it from Hannibal. There was a plate with some half eaten food but nothing else but stacked furniture in the room. First thing tomorrow Madame Giry is to explain all of this. This is still my theater and I did not grant this my permission.

Suddenly the door opened behind him and he sidesteps immediately. Marissa sees him wide eyed and let's out a scream. The phantom wraps a hand around her mouth and throws her down on the bed. His hand muffles her scream as he grabs a pillow and starts to suffocate her. Marissa tries to kick him away as she panics. 'He's going to kill me! No I can't die! Spirit of fire help me!'

She then grabs his wrist and felt the warmth begin to erupt. "Gahhhhhhh!", the phantom let out a cry as he felt his wrist burn.

Marissa quickly pulled out a dagger from her boot. "Who are you and why did you intend to kill me!", she shouted enraged.

The phantom was astounded and he clutched his wrist. "How did you do that?"

"Never mind that! You answer my question first!", she said in a frustrated voice.

"You burned me with a flame! How did you do that?",he took a step forward pressing his question.

"It was a parlor trick! Nothing more!" She shouted.

"That was no parlor trick that was magic.", he stared at her hands in wonder.

"Why did you attack me?", Marissa blurted impatiently.

"Im sorry but I cannot be seen. But you shouldn't be here in the first place!" He shouted in defense.

"Your- your... The phantom of the opera. I thought you fled!", she said in shock.

"Why should I flee my own home? Which you are trespassing in!"

"I have no home. I came to Madame Giry for help.", she explained quickly.

"So you're a runaway. How childish."

Marissa took a deep breath,"No I'm running for my life. I too wish not to be seen."

Erik looked at her in shock, "Someone wishes you dead?"

"Yes."

"Why. What have you done.",he asked confused.

"... Well sir. I'm a Wiccan.", she whispered afraid of what he would say.

"You're a witch."

"No! I'm not dark! I draw my strength from the elements! It's pure! Don't you dare call me a witch!" She yelled in rage.

The phantom stepped back afraid she would engulf him in flame. "I beg you're forgiveness. So who wishes you dead?"

"Well you assumed I was a witch. Doesn't it make sense witch hunters assume the same?"

"I'm very sorry. But what makes you think you can stay here?" He stepped closer aware of her dagger pointed at him.

"What reason do you have to make me leave?", she asked flabbergasted.

"You've seen me. I'm sure the guard would award you a princely fee for giving my secret away." He stared her down menacingly.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Do you not understand I'm in hiding? I just want to disappear! Why would I make myself a hero by turning you in? It would only draw more attention to me! My god your dull!"

"How can I trust you?" he searched her eyes for any hint of lies.

"Instill a little faith. Cause quite frankly I don't trust you either." she then slowly lowered her dagger to her side.

The phantom stepped back contemplating what she said. He heard the seriousness in her voice. He then looked back at her and decided he'd give her a chance. "Alright then first may I know your name?"

"You may call me Marissa. May I ask your name or do you prefer phantom?" she lightly joked.

He sighed and answered quietly, "Erik is my name."

"It's a great name." she smiled.

"Yours is as well." he walked to the door. "Well I'm sure we will be seeing each other again. I usually make my rounds at night."

"Goodnight Erik." she blurted out.

"Goodnight Marissa." he uttered awkwardly before he slipped through the door.

As she saw him leave Marissa let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. She went to turn out the light but she first made sure her dagger was on the nightstand in case she needed to suddenly grab it. As she turned out the light and settled in her bed she tried to process this shocking encounter.


End file.
